Miedos y rencores
by Cris Snape
Summary: Tras regresar de Australia, Jean Granger sólo quiere estar con su hija y recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero su marido no está nada contento con el comportamiento de Hermione. Regalo de AI de Desmaius para Naite90.


**MIEDOS Y RENCONRES**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia son propiedad de JK Rowling._

_**Regalo del Amigo Invisible de la Comunidad Desmaius de LJ para Naite90.**_

_Fue un placer escribirlo. Lo disfruté muchísimo y espero que quedara algo medianamente aceptable. Ya había explorado anteriormente a los Granger en un par de capis de HdH, pero con este fic me lo tome mucho más en serio y terminé de perfilarlo. Aquí tenemos el resultado ^^._

* * *

><p>—Buenos días, mamá.<p>

—Hola, cielo.

Jean Granger recibió el beso de su hija con una sonrisa. Desde que Hermione decidiera regresar a casa, la mujer se sentía muy feliz. La tristeza y el desconcierto aún la invadían cuando recordaba los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, pero nada conseguía opacar la dicha que le producía el volver a estar junto a su hija.

Hermione le había dicho que pasaría todo el verano en casa y que en septiembre regresaría a Hogwarts para completar sus estudios mágicos. En otro tiempo Jean no hubiera creído en la palabra de la joven, pero en esa ocasión no podía dudar de ella. Las cosas habían sido muy duras para David y para ella desde que supieron que Hermione era una bruja. Habían pasado demasiado tiempo alejados de ella y Jean no tenía palabras para describir lo mucho que la había echado de menos durante las largas temporadas que pasaron sin verse, pero la mujer sabía que todo mejoraría a partir de ahora. Hermione se lo había prometido y Jean quería y necesitaba creer en ella.

David se mostraba más escéptico. Su marido había sufrido tanto como ella durante los largos periodos que su hija pasaba en el colegio y, sobre todo, cuando llegaban las vacaciones y Hermione les comunicaba que no volvería a casa. O peor aún, cuando sí regresaba pero se marchaba precipitadamente, como si pasar tiempo con sus amigos fuera más importante que pasar tiempo con sus padres. Jean pudo entender la actitud de su hija, consciente de que Hermione debía sentirse más cómoda entre gente igual a ella; era una realidad dolorosa pero soportable para una madre que siempre estaría ahí para cuando su niña la necesitase. David no era tan comprensivo. En más de una ocasión había expresado su temor a que Hermione se alejara para siempre de ellos, consciente de lo distintos que eran, y en cierta forma se había resignado. Él ya no esperaba que su niña les necesitase; sabía que Hermione poco a poco dejaría de formar parte de sus vidas y que un día simplemente desaparecía.

En cierta forma eso fue lo que ocurrió el año anterior. Hermione les explicó los motivos que tuvo para borrarles la memoria y enviarlos a vivir a Australia, pero eso no fue suficiente para David. Jean estaba dolida por haber sido apartada de esa manera, claro que sí, pero durante su obligado exilio no había dejado de pensar que le faltaba algo. Recordar que su hija era ese _algo_ le había producido tanto alivio que Jean únicamente podía pensar en que Hermione estaba de regreso. David no. Él se había dejado la parte del alivio olvidada en Australia y estaba enfadado.

Desde que habían vuelto a Inglaterra, David evitaba a Hermione. No era una labor sencilla porque vivían bajo el mismo techo y acostumbraban a desayunar y a cenar juntos, pero ciertamente estaba poniendo mucho empeño en conseguirlo. Jean quiso recriminarle su actitud en una ocasión y David respondió con evasivas, poco dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema y mucho menos a cambiar de comportamiento. Hermione se daba cuenta y estaba muy afectada por ello, pero Jean conocía a su marido y sabía que no podría hacer nada hasta que él no quisiera. David era un hombre muy cabezota y poco dado a razonar cuando estaba herido de verdad.

Esa mañana, David salió muy temprano de casa. Hermione lo buscó con la mirada cuando ocupó su lugar habitual en la mesa de la cocina y Jean fingió que no se daba cuenta de lo apenada que se veía su hija. Le sirvió un vaso de zumo de naranja y unos huevos con bacon y se sentó a su lado, sonriendo como si todo estuviera bien.

—¿Y papá?

—Tenía que solucionar unos papeleos relacionados con la clínica. Queremos abrir de nuevo el mes que viene y hay un montón de trabajo pendiente.

En realidad no era para tanto, pero aquella era la excusa del día. Hermione asintió y comenzó a trocear su desayuno. Era tan meticulosa y perfeccionista como cuando era niña y Jean la recordó con solo cinco años de edad, arrodillada sobre la silla y frunciendo el ceño mientras pinchaba con cuidado la comida.

—¿Te apetece que vayamos de compras? —Preguntó la joven después de unos segundos de absoluto silencio. A Jean le extrañó la sugerencia porque Hermione nunca había disfrutado mucho de aquella clase de salidas, aunque seguramente sólo querría pasar un poco de tiempo con ella—. Podríamos quedar con papá en el centro comercial. Me apetece mucho comerme una hamburguesa con patatas. ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena bien. Intentaré localizar a tu padre en la clínica un poco más tarde para ver si se puede venir con nosotras.

Hermione asintió. David no se apuntaría al plan, Jean estaba segura, pero le llamaría de todas maneras. No sabía cuánto tiempo le duraría el enfado a su marido, aunque esperaba que no fuera mucho más. Empezaba a estar un poco harta de sentirse continuamente entre la espada y la pared. Lo único que quería Jean era que hicieran las paces de una vez para poder disfrutar de su familia nuevamente. Bastantes problemas habían tenido ya como para que David causara unos cuantos más.

* * *

><p>David evitó las hamburguesas, pero le fue imposible no asistir a la cena. Jean pensaba que quizá hubiera sido mejor que el hombre estuviera ausente, porque su constante silencio sólo contribuyó a que todos estuvieran muy incómodos. Hermione había hecho un par de intentos para entablar conversación y Jean le había hablado de lo divertido que fue ir de compras, pero David únicamente hablaba con monosílabos y no apartaba la vista del plato, como si su filete de pescado le resultara más interesante que su esposa y su hija. Hermione claudicó antes del postre y lo único que se escuchó en la casa antes de que la joven decidiera irse a dormir fue el ruido de la televisión.<p>

Cuando se metieron en la cama, Jean no sabía si estar enfadada con su mirado o triste porque su vida se hubiera convertido en aquello. Ahora que había recuperado a Hermione no quería perder a su marido. Y David estaba empeñado en que fuera precisamente eso lo que ocurriera. Jean no iba a consentirlo y decidió que esa anoche hablarían sobre el único tema de conversación que parecía estar vetado en casa.

—A Hermione le hacía mucha ilusión que vinieras a comer con nosotras —Dijo antes de que David apagara la luz. Él la miró de reojo y se quedó sentado en la cama y con los brazos cruzados—. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien.

—Me alegro por ti, Jean.

—Tendrías que haber venido.

—Estaba muy ocupado. Había un montón de cosas que hacer.

—Creo que esas cosas podían esperar. Además, después de todo lo que ha pasado, estar con Hermione es más importante que la reapertura de la clínica.

Jean sabía que estaba tocando terreno peligroso. David frunció el ceño y se tensó notablemente. Se estaba mordiendo la lengua y Jean empezaba a creer que lo mejor que podía hacer su marido era desahogarse. Ella ya lo había hecho semanas atrás, abrazada a Hermione y llorando como una niña pequeña.

—La clínica es la prioridad ahora mismo —Pese a todo, David mantuvo la calma—. Tenemos que abrir cuanto antes. No podemos vivir del aire.

—Un paseo por el centro comercial no es el fin del mundo. Y Hermione nos necesita.

—¿Nos necesita, dices? —David alzó las cejas con incredulidad—. Pues será ahora, porque hace un año no dudó al mandarnos a vivir al otro lado del mundo.

Había dolor en la voz de su marido y Jean se alegró. Quizá esa noche fuera la escogida para que David expresara sus emociones. Jean sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía porque ella se sentía igual, pero quería escuchar a David decir todo lo que le atenazaba por dentro. Lo ideal hubiera sido que Hermione estuviera presente y Jean incluso se planteó la posibilidad de llamarla, aunque seguramente David aún no estaba preparado para enfrentarla directamente.

—Ya sabes que lo hizo para protegernos. Estábamos en peligro.

—¿Y era necesario que nos borrara la mente?

—Fue lo mejor para nosotros, para que no nos preocupáramos por ella. Quería ahorrarnos el dolor de la separación, la impotencia de no poder ayudarla.

David soltó una risita irónica que hizo estremecer a su mujer.

—¿No te das cuenta, Jean? Eso es precisamente lo que tenemos desde que Hermione fue a Hogwarts.

Dolor e impotencia. Jean fue incapaz de decir nada mientras David apagaba la luz y se tumbaba en la cama. Su marido tenía razón y ella sólo alcanzó a reaccionar un par de minutos después. Necesitaba conservar la esperanza de que el futuro fuera diferente. Más feliz.

—Me ha prometido que todo será distinto a partir de ahora. Todo está mucho más tranquilo en el mundo mágico y Hermione dice que podrá pasar más tiempo con nosotros. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

Jean también se había acostado y ahora hablaba en susurros. Cuando Hermione era un bebé, la mujer había insistido en tener la cuna en la habitación de matrimonio y David y ella tuvieron que acostumbrarse a conversar en voz baja por las noches. Desde entonces no habían cambiado esa práctica.

—¿Cómo antes de que nos echara de su vida? —Incluso murmurando, David sonaba furioso—. Porque si es así no creo que haya mucha diferencia. Hermione decidió que no éramos importantes mucho antes de que todo se torciera.

—No digas eso, David.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? Desde que recibió esa carta, Hermione ha cambiado muchísimo. Ya no es tu niña pequeña.

—Ella siempre será mi niña pequeña.

—No, Jean. La Hermione que fue a buscarnos a Australia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la niña que vimos crecer. Siento que no puedas verlo tan claro como yo.

—Dices eso porque estás enfadado con ella. Sabes que no ha cambiado tanto, sólo ha madurado.

—¿Que no ha cambiado? —David acompañó esa palabra con un nuevo ruidito sarcástico—. ¿Crees que Hermione confía en nosotros como lo hacía de pequeña? ¿Crees que si tiene algún problema recurrirá a nosotros como solía hacer? Ella no es la niña que viste crecer, Jean. No es la niña a la que llevabas al parque, ni con la que leías libros ni la que protestaba cuando queríamos hacerle una revisión dental. Es la niña que prefería no pasar las vacaciones con nosotros, que soluciona todos sus problemas con magia, incluso los dentales. Es la joven que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer para _protegernos_ era juguetear con nuestras mentes y subirnos en un avión. Como si fuésemos unos idiotas inútiles, sin plantearse la posibilidad de decirnos la verdad para darnos la oportunidad de elegir —David hizo una pausa. Jean le escuchaba con atención, nuevamente paralizada ante lo cierto de sus palabras—. No actuó correctamente y lo sabes, Jean. Y entiendo que lo único que te importe sea estar con ella y que no te moleste lo que hizo, pero yo no creo que pueda olvidarme nunca de lo mucho que me ha ofendido.

—David.

—Es la verdad. Siempre he luchado por proteger a mi familia y Hermione ni siquiera me dio la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy un inútil.

—Las cosas no fueron así. No había nada que pudiéramos hacer para enfrentar a esa gente. No teníamos ninguna oportunidad frente a ellos.

—Quizá sea verdad, pero me hubiera gustado decidirlo por mí mismo. Tal vez nos hubiéramos ido a Australia de todas formas, eso no lo sé, pero al menos lo habríamos hecho conscientes de la situación, no siendo tratados como dos títeres sin capacidad de elegir.

Jean se mordió los labios. Sentía ganas de llorar. Entendía a David y entendía a Hermione y si había empezado esa conversación con ánimo de arreglar las cosas, estaba claro que únicamente lo había empeorado todo.

—¿Por qué no le dices todo esto? No podemos seguir así. No soporto ver cómo te alejas de ella.

—Yo no me estoy alejando de nadie, Jean. Hermione nos apartó de su vida hace muchos años. Me limito a aceptar las cosas tal y como son.

—Pero Hermione está aquí, con nosotros.

—Estará aquí hasta septiembre. Entonces se irá a Hogwarts y se quedará allí hasta el verano —Jean quiso decirle que su hija prometió regresar para las vacaciones de Navidad, pero David no le dejó hablar—. Y cuando se gradúe, empezará a trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia y no podrá dedicarnos nada de tiempo porque no sólo se tratará de su trabajo. Hermione querrá ampliar conocimientos, tendrá que estar con su novio y con sus amigos y tú y yo tendremos que conformarnos con verla algún domingo por la mañana. Si no tiene cosas mejores que hacer, claro.

—No será así, David. Ya verás como no.

—Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, Jean. Sólo espero que te des cuenta de las cosas lo antes posible. Estamos solos tú y yo. Esa es la realidad que necesitas ver para vivir tranquila.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, David se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir. Jean permaneció tumbada boca arriba un buen rato, pensando en lo que su marido le había dicho y temiendo que sus predicciones pudieran hacerse realidad. Por más que quisiera creer que Hermione realmente estaba dispuesta a recuperar el tiempo perdido, su actitud en el pasado hacía que Jean diera por buenas las palabras de David. Quizá el futuro no fuera a estar tan lleno de dicha como a ella le gustaba pensar.

* * *

><p>El día no pudo empezar mejor para David Granger. Después de tres días de incansable búsqueda, logró encontrar a la antigua secretaria de la clínica dental y pudo convencerla para que retomara su puesto. No fue tarea fácil porque la mujer se sentía un poco ofendida después de que sus jefes desaparecieran de la faz de la tierra sin tomarse la molestia de avisarla, pero un considerable aumento de sueldo y una semana más de vacaciones al año fueron más que suficientes para que volviera.<p>

Además, las labores de remodelación iban muy bien. Puesto que los Granger se disponían a iniciar una nueva etapa al frente del negocio, habían decidido remodelar clínica. Cambiarían el color de las paredes, pondrían suelos de madera y comprarían muebles y equipos nuevos mucho más modernos que los que tenían antes. David estaba tan emocionado como cuando Jean y él decidieron comenzar a trabajar por su cuenta y no veía el momento de reabrir las puertas. Ya faltaba poco, apenas unas semanas, y los Granger habían puesto en marcha una campaña publicitaria con el objetivo de recuperar a la antigua clientela y conseguir algunos pacientes nuevos.

A pesar de estar tan ilusionado, David también sentía cierto temor. Un año era mucho tiempo y era bastante probable que los antiguos pacientes hubieran encontrado nuevos dentistas. Ese era otro de los motivos por los que estaba tan enfadado con Hermione. La joven no sólo había puesto patas arriba las vidas personales de Jean y de él, sino que con sus acciones había perjudicado seriamente el negocio de sus padres.

David apretó los dientes y procuró no pensar en Hermione. Tal vez Jean tuviera razón cuando afirmaba que no debía mostrarse tan frío con su hija, pero David no se sentía con fuerzas para actuar de otra forma. Cuando supo que su niña era una bruja, pensó que la pequeña había sido agraciada con un don que la convertía en alguien especial, pero el tiempo le había demostrado que ese don lo único que hizo fue alejarla de sus padres muggles. Jean conservaba la esperanza de recuperar a Hermione algún día, pero él sabía que eso jamás podría ocurrir. Para él la magia ya no era ningún don, especialmente después de lo de Australia. Para él, la magia era la maldición que había destruido a su familia. Quizá en el pasado podría haber intentado luchar por evitar que eso ocurriera, pero ya se había cansado de pelear. El mundo de Hermione era demasiado extraño y David sentía que ya no formaba parte de él.

¿Para qué molestarse en ser amable con ella? Seguramente todo volvería a ser normal durante unos meses. David podría disfrutar de la compañía de su hija, pero en cuanto llegara septiembre las cosas serían igual que antes y David no quería volver a sentirse decepcionado. No quería sentir el dolor que invadía cada poro de su cuerpo cuando Hermione no regresaba a casa por Navidad y definitivamente no quería soñar con un futuro imposible. Estaba resignado a la pérdida, cierto, y tal y como le dijo a Jean un par de noches antes, lo único que quería era que su mujer también se diera cuenta de la realidad porque era la única forma en que los dos podrían ser felices. Le dolía muchísimo darse cuenta de que sólo Jean y él formaban parte de la familia Granger, pero así eran las cosas y debían aceptarlo para no seguir sufriendo.

—¿Le parece bien este color, señor Granger?

David se acercó un poco a la pared para observar con detenimiento el tono de gris que el pintor le estaba mostrando. Quería que la nueva consulta tuviera un aspecto elegante y sobrio y ese color era perfecto. Sonrió y dio el visto bueno antes de volver a la mesa de la recepción. Estaba llena de trastos, pero David había conseguido hacerse con un rinconcito en el que revisar las fichas de los antiguos pacientes. Había pensado en ponerse en contacto con algunos de ellos, los de más confianza, para comunicarles que volvían a estar disponibles para lo que quisieran. Además, tendrían que comprar un buen ordenador. Antes de Australia se había resistido un poco, pero Jean había señalado acertadamente que las nuevas tecnologías podrían hacer el trabajo más fácil y ella misma se había encargado de ponerse en contacto con empresas especialistas.

David estaba inmerso en la lectura de la ficha de la pequeña Summer Winters cuando Hermione llegó. Su hija no había vuelto a ir por la clínica desde que tenía catorce años y David dio un respingo, sorprendido por su presencia y un poco contrariado. No entendía a que venía esa visita y no se molestó en recibir con cordialidad a la joven. Desde que volvieron de Australia, después de saber lo que les había hecho, David no se sentía con fuerzas para ser amable con Hermione.

—Hola, papá.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Aunque no había sido su intención, David sonó bastante hostil. Hermione, que un segundo antes había estado sonriendo con timidez, agachó la cabeza y dio un pasito atrás. Después, pareció reunir fuerzas y habló con cierta determinación.

—Es casi mediodía. ¿Quieres que comamos juntos?

David miró el reloj. En realidad tenía hambre, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy muy ocupado. Pensaba pedir algo por teléfono un poco más tarde.

Con eso debía bastar para que Hermione captara la indirecta, pero la joven era tan terca como su madre. Y como él mismo.

—Entonces me quedaré y te echaré una mano. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

David entornó los ojos. Eso fue bastante inesperado.

—En realidad tengo que ocuparme _personalmente_ de revisar estas fichas. Estoy seleccionando a nuestros mejores pacientes para ponerme en contacto con ellos. Tu madre y yo esperamos que vuelvan a la consulta.

—¿Quieres que les llame yo? Te ahorraría trabajo.

—¿Acaso recuerdas cómo se utiliza un teléfono?

Hermione dio un respingo, herida por esas últimas palabras. David suspiró, debatiéndose entre sentirse bien porque estaba a punto de espantar a esa chica y sentirse mal porque _esa chica_ era precisamente hija suya. Esperaba de todo corazón que Hermione se diera por vencida y decidiera volver a casa con su madre. Jean seguramente estaría encantada de recibirla.

—Claro que me acuerdo, papá —Dijo finalmente la joven—. Tú dime a quién quieres que llame y me encargo de todo.

Hermione se sentó frente a él y echó mano del teléfono, pero David la interrumpió. A su alrededor, los operarios trabajaban frenéticamente, ajenos a la conversación entre padre e hija.

—Puedo apañarme yo solo, muchas gracias.

Hermione retiró la mano y David podía sentir sus ojos obstinadamente fijos en él. Había centrado su atención de nuevo en la ficha de la jovencita Winters, pero era incapaz de leer ni una sola palabra. Su hija le desconcentraba.

—¿Querías algo más?

—¿Podemos hablar, papá? —David se cruzó de brazos para darle a entender que podía decirle lo que quisiera—. En privado.

David suspiró. Aunque Hermione había pasado muchísimos años lejos de él, el hombre aún conocía a su hija. Desde que Hermione entró por la puerta sus intenciones estuvieron muy claras. Al igual que su madre, la joven quería pedirle explicaciones. Y ciertamente no le apetecía demasiado tener que ir por ahí señalando lo obvio, pero si Hermione se empeñaba tendría que decirle lo que pensaba. Tenía demasiado trabajo como para preocuparse por tonterías.

David se puso en pie y guió a la chica hasta la habitación que unos meses antes había sido su consulta habitual. Todo estaba hecho un desastre porque en un par de días se llevarían las cosas viejas para empezar a instalar las nuevas. David y Jean siempre fueron dos personas muy ordenadas, así que observar semejante caos les resultaba doloroso a la vista. Ciertamente era David el que más tiempo estaba pasando organizándolo todo, pero Jean también iba habitualmente por la clínica y afirmaba sentirse medio asfixiaba cada vez que ponía un pie dentro.

David adivinó cierta melancolía en los ojos de Hermione. Cuando era pequeña solían hacerle una revisión cada tres o cuatro meses y, aunque siempre fue una niña buena y obediente, solía oponer muchísima resistencia. Era una paciente terrible.

—Vais a cambiar un montón de cosas. ¿No?

—Necesitamos equipamiento nuevo. El que teníamos empezaba a estar obsoleto.

—Recuerdo cuando tuviste que quitarme aquel trocito de diente que no se me caía. Lloré un montón y al final no me hiciste nada de daño.

—No te gustaba mucho ir al dentista. Eran las únicas veces en las que cogías un berrinche.

Hermione sonrió y se sentó en el viejo sillón. Su padre la observó en silencio, a la espera de que dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Quería acabar con aquello cuanto antes.

—Sé que estás enfadado conmigo y que has estado evitándome —Dijo al fin, logrando que David incluso sintiera alivio.

—¿Quién te ha dicho eso? ¿Tu madre?

—No ha hecho falta. Me he dado cuenta yo sola.

David no dijo nada. Podría haber asegurado que no estaba enfadado con nadie, pero su estado de ánimo era tan evidente que se negó a sí mismo la posibilidad de decir semejante mentira. Hermione siguió hablando.

—Sé que te ha molestado mucho lo que hice el año pasado, pero era necesario. Tenía que protegeros.

—¿Y jugar con nuestros recuerdos fue lo único que se te ocurrió?

David se maldijo internamente. A pesar de que lo último que deseaba era que la conversación con Hermione le afectara, había sonado herido como un niño pequeño.

—Sólo quería manteneros a salvo. Los mortífagos estaban persiguiendo a los nacidos de muggles y a sus familias y no habrían tardado nada en venir a por vosotros. No podía dejar que os hicieran daño. No lo hubiera soportado.

—¿Y por qué no nos contaste la verdad? Teníamos derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando. Tomaste decisiones que no te correspondía tomar. Tanto tu madre como yo deberíamos haber decidido si queríamos marcharnos o preferíamos quedarnos en Inglaterra para ayudarte.

—Pero no podíais ayudarme, papa. No había nada que pudierais hacer para enfrentar a esos magos.

—Tal vez no, pero eres nuestra hija, Hermione. Hemos velado por ti desde el día en que naciste. No tendrías que habernos hecho a un lado. Quizá no podíamos hacer gran cosa para luchar contra esos mortífagos, pero seguíamos siendo tus padres.

—No os hice a un lado.

—Sí que lo hiciste —David tragó saliva. Los ojos de Hermione se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Siempre fue una chica sensible y seguramente no tardaría demasiado en echarse a llorar, pero el hombre no podía callar ahora. No había querido mantener esa charla, cierto, pero ya que estaba inmerso en ella debía decir todo lo que necesitaba decir—. Y mucho antes de que estallara esa guerra de magos.

—¿Qué? —Hermione dio un respingo y negó efusivamente con la cabeza—. No es verdad.

—¿No? ¿Cuántas semanas pasabas en casa cuando no tenías que estar en el colegio? Preferías quedarte en Hogwarts o irte a casa de tus amigos antes que venir con nosotros de vacaciones —Efectivamente, Hermione se echó a llorar ante ese reproche—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasábamos tu madre y yo preparando esos viajes? Por supuesto que no.

—Lo hacía porque ellos me necesitaban. Sabes las cosas que estaban ocurriendo.

—Lo sé ahora que te has dignado a explicarlo todo, pero aquellos años sólo desaparecías —David sentía su respiración agitada. Hermione negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza y una vocecita le decía que parara, que ya no merecía la pena decir aquello, pero simplemente no lograba detenerse. Algo en su interior había explotado y era incontrolable—. ¿Por qué nadie nos explicó lo que te pasó en tu segundo curso? Estuviste en coma durante meses y nadie nos contó nada porque _somos muggles_. Y tú tampoco nos dijiste nada, Hermione. Estuviste enferma y no nos dejaron verte, ni cuidarte. Nos apartaron como si no significáramos nada y tú no te tomaste la molestia de explicar nada. Sólo nos dijiste que estabas bien. ¿Crees que eso era bastante para nosotros?

—Pero no podíais hacer nada, papá.

—Ya lo sé. Tu madre y yo nunca hemos podido hacer nada por ti. No pudimos arreglarte la dentadura porque con la magia era mucho más fácil. No pudimos sujetar tu mano cuando estabas enferma porque no entendíamos lo que te pasaba. No podíamos ayudarte a estudiar porque eres bruja y tus conocimientos nos sobrepasaban. ¿Verdad? —Hermione sólo negó con la cabeza nuevamente. Seguía llorando. David notó algo cálido en sus mejillas y supo que él también lloraba—. Y ahora que has estado en peligro tampoco podíamos ayudarte. Pues bien, Hermione. Lo acepto. Soy un muggle y no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer por ti. He asumido eso y ya no supone ningún problema para mí.

—Pero sí hay cosas que mamá y tú podéis hacer.

David tragó aire. Hermione parecía ansiosa por levantarse y darle un abrazo, demostrándole que en el mundo existían más cosas que la magia y todo aquello que podría separarles, pero David no quería que hiciera eso, quería que entendiera como serían las cosas a partir de entonces. Porque las lágrimas de Hermione no habían sido suficientes para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—No, no las hay —David luchó por deshacer el nudo que se le acababa de hacer en la garganta—. De todas formas, en caso de que hubiera algo que hacer por ti, yo ya no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo. Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir preguntándome cuánto tiempo tardarás en desaparecer esta vez.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos bien abiertos y enmudecida por primera vez en mi vida. A David le dolía haber tenido que decir todo eso, pero era lo mejor. Que todo el mundo tuviera las cosas claras para poder seguir adelante.

—Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

* * *

><p>Las cosas entre David y Hermione no mejoraron antes de que la chica regresara a Hogwarts. Jean asistía con impotencia a su paulatina separación; no tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer para que los dos recuperaran su relación de antes y al final optó por no hacer nada. El hablar con Hermione no había hecho que David cambiara su actitud y lo único que lograron al conversar fue que Hermione se sintiera muchísimo peor que antes. Por suerte, a Jean le quedaba el consuelo de haberse convertido en alguien importante en la vida de su hija. Durante ese verano habían hablado mucho, Hermione le había contado muchísimas cosas e incluso le había presentado a su amigo Harry y a Ron Weasley, su novio. Le había prometido que algún día la llevaría a La Madriguera para que conociera al resto del clan Weasley y Jean se había sentido reintegrada en la vida de su hija. Hizo un par de intentos para hacérselo ver a David, pero él ni siquiera quería oír hablar del tema. Decía que lo importante ahora era la clínica y dedicaba todo su tiempo al trabajo.<p>

A partir de septiembre Jean también estaba entregada con entusiasmo a sus labores de dentista. Los meses pasaban deprisa mientras atendía a sus pacientes, respondía a las numerosas cartas que Hermione le enviaba desde Hogwarts y hacía escapadas de fin de semana con David. Su matrimonio parecía ir mejor que nunca, como si estuvieran viviendo una segunda juventud. Jean se sentía muy feliz, aunque tenía profundamente clavada una espinita en el corazón: deseaba que su hija y su marido se reconciliaran de una vez.

Faltaban quince días para Navidad cuando David se presentó en casa con una sorpresa.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Unas reservas de avión. Estas vacaciones las pasaremos en Australia, tomando el sol en la playa.

Jean frunció el ceño.

—¿Australia?

—Sé que piensas que lo odio, pero no es así. Es un país precioso y estoy harto de este frío. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pero David, Hermione viene a casa por Navidad.

El buen humor de su marido pareció evaporarse como por arte de magia.

—Seguro que se va con sus amigos —Dijo con cierto desdén, sonriendo de nuevo y agitando los billetes de avión—. El hotel te va a encantar. Podremos practicar surf y bucear. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial.

—David, no me estás escuchando. Hermione va a venir a casa. No podemos irnos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que tenemos que renunciar a nuestras vacaciones por _ella_?

—Es nuestra hija —Jean se encontró sintiéndose molesta por la actitud de su marido—. Escribió hace un par de días para confirmar que pasará estos días en casa y a mí me apetece mucho estar con ella en Navidad. No tendrías que haber organizado ese viaje sin consultármelo.

—Este viaje era una sorpresa, aunque obviamente no debería haberme tomado la molestia —David suspiró. También parecía enfadado—. ¿Quieres que lo cancele? No creo que me devuelvan el dinero de la reserva.

—No importa. Nos quedaremos en casa. Con nuestra hija.

—¿Y estás segura de que vendrá? Porque, francamente, lo dudo mucho.

David no le dio tiempo a protestar. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. Jean se quedó muy quieta, preguntándose si quizá su marido tendría razón y finalmente Hermione decidiría no volver a casa por Navidad.

Por fortuna, la joven bruja cumplió su promesa. A pesar de que la idea no le agradaba en absoluto, David terminó acompañando a su mujer a la estación para recoger a Hermione y los tres regresaron a casa mientras la chica le explicaba a su madre cómo estaba resultando ser ese último curso en Hogwarts. Al parecer todo era un poco raro porque todavía no habían terminado de reconstruir las partes del castillo que la guerra se había llevado por delante y porque el fantasma de lo ocurrido el curso anterior pesaba demasiado sobre todos los estudiantes, pero Hermione estaba satisfecha porque al final las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Estaba obteniendo unas notas excelentes y se sentía tranquila y feliz.

Durante unos días las cosas no fueron muy diferentes respecto al verano. Hermione y Jean se pasaban el día charlando, salían de compras y ultimaban los preparativos para la cena de Nochebuena. Estarían los tres solos, pero en Navidad irían a La Madriguera. Molly y Arthur Weasley estaban ansiosos por conocerles y Jean también se sentía ilusionada. Al principio había tenido la sensación de que Ron y Hermione no pegaban demasiado como pareja, pero se notaba que su hija estaba muy contenta con su relación y afirmaba que todo iba muy bien entre ellos a pesar de lo diferentes que eran. Jean se alegraba enormemente de que su hija hubiera encontrado un buen compañero y se sintió aún mejor cuando Hermione le hizo ciertas preguntas sobre la vida en pareja. Sintió como si volviera a ser su _madre _otra vez, como si nada de lo ocurrido en el pasado tuviera ya sentido.

El único que protestó un poco fue David, pero Jean estaba dispuesta a cortar de raíz su absurdo comportamiento.

—Te vendrás con nosotras y punto —Le dijo poco antes de la cena de Nochebuena—. Los señores Weasley han sido muy amables al invitarnos y tú vas a dejar de portarte como un crío. ¿Entendido, David?

Si David entendió o no, no venía al caso. Lo importante fue que al final transigió y terminó conociendo a todo el clan Weasley. Al principio se sintió incómodo y fuera de lugar, pero después de un par de copas logró encontrar bastante divertidas las absurdas preguntas que le hacía el señor Weasley. El pobre hombre parecía tan desconcertado por el mundo muggle como David por el mágico y no tardaron mucho en hacer buenas migas. En general los Weasley no parecían mala gente y de regreso a casa se encontraba de buen humor.

—¿Y bien? —Quiso saber Jean una vez en casa. Hermione se había ido con su novio y no volvería hasta tarde. Obviamente se esforzaba por pasar con ellos el máximo tiempo posible, pero la chica necesitaba tener tiempo para ella—. Son simpáticos los Weasley. ¿Verdad?

—No están mal.

—Y no me irás a negar que Hermione está cumpliendo con su palabra.

David frunció el ceño. Sabía lo que pretendía Jean y se resistió un poco.

—Estábamos hablando de los Weasley –David carraspeó y se apresuró en seguir hablando—. Arthur es un hombre interesante, aunque lo he notado un poco confundido. Dice que le interesa mucho el mundo muggle pero no tiene ni idea de nada.

—No me cambies de tema, David.

—Yo no he cambiado de tema. Tú lo has intentado hablándome de Hermione.

—¿Y no crees que ya va siendo hora de que aceptes que se está esforzando por volver a nuestro lado?

David suspiró. Siempre había sido un hombre cabezota, pero también era bastante sensato y nunca acostumbraba a negar lo obvio. Jean tenía esa sonrisilla de superioridad que siempre ponía cuando estaba segura de tener la razón de su lado.

—Quizá no esté tan distante como antes —Admitió a regañadientes, evitando la mirada de su esposa.

—Si no estuvieras tan empeñado en creer que Hermione se va a evaporar de un momento a otro, podrías darte cuenta de que nuestra hija ha vuelto. Y esta vez es para quedarse.

Jean le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le dejó a solas con sus pensamientos. La mujer tenía razón. David lo había ido viendo día a día, cada vez que Hermione les escribía o durante las semanas del verano, cuando no se separaba de Jean ni a sol ni a sombra. O como esas vacaciones de Navidad, con su hija empeñada en arrastrarles hasta La Madriguera, una especie de corazón del mundo mágico, para que conocieran a la familia de su novio. Quizá en el pasado su comportamiento hubiera dejado mucho que desear, pero David era lo suficientemente observador como para darse cuenta de que Hermione les había echado de menos casi tanto como ellos extrañaron a su niña. Tal vez fuera el momento de dejar los temores y el orgullo atrás y seguir el ejemplo de Jean. Ella estaba disfrutando del reencuentro con su hija. Era una mujer feliz, sin amarguras ni miedos, y David quiso ser como ella, sentirse libre para disfrutar de la nueva oportunidad que la vida les brindaba.

Era cierto que en el pasado habían perdido a Hermione. Aún consideraba que fue muy injusto que ella les apartara de su vida de la forma en que lo hizo desde el mismo día en que entró a Hogwarts, pero ahora todo podría ser diferente y David sería un imbécil si no lo aceptaba. Esa noche, en cuanto Hermione regresara a casa, le daría un abrazo y le felicitaría la Navidad. Lo que ocurriera después ya no tenía importancia.

**FIN**


End file.
